


Strangers Like Me

by Ozma8



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozma8/pseuds/Ozma8
Summary: Adora is new to Etheria University, and when she meets Glimmer, a member of the university's LGBTQ+ club, she slowly begins to realize something about herself.





	Strangers Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> “Why do I have this growing need to be beside her?”

Adora walked through the sunlit, autumn crowd of the Etheria University activities fair. Tables of upperclassmen stared blankly at her, scanning her up and down so that she felt terribly conscious of the tank top and shorts she’d thrown on. It hadn’t even been a particularly intentional outfit. This was just how she dressed. Although, she did worry about getting a sunburn on her light skin.  


She only needed to find the Mixed Martial Arts club, and then she could retreat. On her way across the quad, she passed a sparse table for a writing club and a group of bombastic students advertising the improv club’s sign up sheet.  


The Mixed Martial Arts club’s table was right in front of the main academic building. It had a simple, white sign hanging off of it with “MMA Club” in black. The table beside it stood out a little more prominently for its technicolored sign, and the small group of students chatting around it.  


“I just think that a good mustache can really compliment a cute boys face,” said a dark-skinned boy wearing a red shirt with a yellow star on it.  


The person he was talking to had shimmering pink and purple hair cut short in a bob, and when she spoke, Adora found herself listening. She just liked the sound. “I guess I’m not the best judge of that sort of thing.”  


Adora peering past the two students to read the table’s sign. “Bright Moon: LGBTQ+ Club.”  


Adora pulled her gaze back. She didn’t want to intrude, and besides, she wasn’t gay.  


She’d thought about it once or twice, but no, definitely not. What would her mom say?  


The student sitting at the MMA Club table was not nearly as talkative. She was nice enough, for sure. And she was pretty. Not that that was something Adora thought about because she totally wasn’t gay. And now she was just getting into these thought loops because she just noticed that table, and it really wasn’t anything and--  


“You do MMA?” That girl with the shimmering bob had turned to look at Adora. She had a round face with gorgeous pink eyes.  


“I, uh, yeah, I mean, just a little,” Adora said. She was worried she was making too prolonged eye contact. She could feel something happening. She just didn’t know what it was.  


“That’s cool.” The girl said. “I’m Glimmer.”  


“Do you want to sign up for Bright Moon?” the boy she’d been talking to chimed in. “I’m Bow.”  


“Oh sorry, I’m not gay,” Adora said.  


Glimmer gave Bow a look like she knew something Adora didn’t.  


“That’s ok,” Bow said. “Allies are welcome, too!”  


“Oh,” Adora said. “Then I guess, um, sure.” She didn’t really care about the club so much, but Bow and Glimmer seemed friendly, and she needed that. She wanted to get to know both of them better.  


After a moment, she realized she was still looking at Glimmer, and she laughed awkwardly before signing up for the club’s email list.  


“Well, I guess I’ll see you two around,” Adora said, beginning to head towards her dorm building.  


“You bet we will,” Bow said with enthusiasm.  


Glimmer only winked, and it made Adora smile. Maybe the club would be fun. Glimmer seemed like a person worth knowing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy this. :) I'm not really planning on writing more of this, but if people want it I might.


End file.
